Love Is Hard For An Otaku
by fandomgirl2729
Summary: Hardly anyone knows about Lily's obsession with manga and anime. And that's the way she wants to keep it. However, what will happen to her when the person she hates with utmost delight, James Potter finds out? Will Lily be able to keep him from letting it out?
1. Chapter 1: Still in the Closet

****Author's Note: Yes, on top of being a fan of Harry Potter and all sorts of other books I also watch anime (Exactly, this is how jobless I am). Shit. This has got to be one of the most weirdest fanfictions out there (Literally, this idea just popped up out of nowhere). Just so everyone knows, this story is taking place in a kind of modern age(that explains all the manga and anime in the 1970s). Also, I've already published another story, for which I will be posting new chapters alongside this one. So you can go check that out if you like. And with all of this out. I hope you all enjoy!****

* * *

 **No one likes Otaku**

This was something Lily knew very well.

That's why no one could know, **should** know, that she was an Otaku herself.

Lily had done good job of keeping this a secret until now. And that's how she'll keep it. Just a secret.

Except that she didn't have to worry about that for now. After all, it was just the beginning of summer break was over.

Summer break was a lot of things to Lily, an escape from school, exams, and the only chance Lily gets to get new manga.

A chance Lily would not miss.

"Just one more block.", she muttered as she quickly walked over to the , she wasn't doing this to hide from anyone. First of all, why hide when there's no one to hide from? No one from school would see her here.

When she reached the store, she opens the door. The small bell on top making a soft ring. The cashier, who had been sitting by the register, looked up from her who it was. On seeing Lily she smiled. She stands up in order to greet her.

"Good morning Lily."

"Good morning Emma.", she replies with a smile. She's known Emma since she was 10 years old, while Emma would've been 16. This was the time when Lily had first started watching anime and reading manga. She swiftly walks past the register, making her way down the aisle, looking at the shelves as she walks, with a smile still on her face.

She stops walking and took a book off a shelf. Her smile grew even wider.

"Yes! I've found it.", she whispered in delight.

"The new volume of 100% unrequited love! This is what I've been waiting for."

She turns around and heads back towards the register. She stops again in front of the register and gives the book to Emma. She waits as Emma gives her the receipt, making small talk with her as she did so.

Lily heard the bell ring another time. However, Lily didn't bother to see had come through the door. She didn't really care. All that really mattered to her right now was getting back home and reading.. She crossed her arms and tapped her foot impatiently.

Emma hands the book over to Lily. When she was about to leave, she hears a voice.

Her head snaps up. That voice seemed familiar, definitely male. Hearing that voice, it immediately flared up hatred, it made her feel somewhat... angry and annoyed... She knows that she heard this voice from somewhere. But where? Maybe it was some guy she bumped into on the street.

Lily froze. She stared at the person in front of her with wide eyes. She may not been able to recognize that voice. But this face. Oh.. She knew this face from anywhere.

"P-Potter?!"


	2. Chapter 2: And Know He Knows

**Author's note: I really don't know why I'm still posting chapters for this story. But more importantly, I wanna thank all those people who followed and favorited chapter one. I'm surprised that even that many people read it. And also a special thanks to sbenela for their review (I literally didn't expect someone to review. XD). Yeah, I know this is like a whole new concept of weird, but it's still out there for some reason. I'm happy that you liked it. For all those who are still here (magically), reading this new chapter, I hope you all enjoy it. And please don't forget to review!**

* * *

"Potter?! What are you doing here?"

"I could ask you the same."

"W-what was I doing here.."

I-I can't possibly tell him that I came here to buy manga. If I do, then my secret will be out! I can't let that happen. I just can't.. But then..

What do I tell him?

"Well.."

Like hell I'm telling him. Over my dead body!

"Uh..Uh.."

Lily continued to to return his blank expression right back at him, not knowing what to say, to convince him that she wasn't doing what she was.

"What's that?", Potter asked, pointing to the small book in Lil's hand. She immediately hid the book behind her back.

Oh god! What should I do? At this rate, he'll find out! Ugh, I bet my face is as red as a tomato! No, not even a tomato. Even redder than MY GODDAMN HAIR!

Shit, shit, shit. What should I say! Come on Lily, say something, anything!

"I-it's nothing. Just a book", she stammered, looking down at her feet.

As soon as she said this, a spark of mischievousness entered Potter's eyes. He obviously knew that something was up, and that Lily was hiding something.

"A book? show me."

Her head snapped up to look at him with wide eyes. There was no way out of this now.

"N-no.", Lily whispered. She turned to see if Emma was there. Maybe she could help her somehow. However, she was nowhere to be seen.

"Eh?"

"No.", she said more confidently.

"Why not?" Potter held out his hand in a gesture saying, Hand it over

Why the hell is he so persistent? How did he even get here in the first place? Merlin, why did he have to the one to catch me red-handed? But more importantly, how do I get out of this?

"Come on. What's the harm?"; he said as he tried to snatch it from her.

'Everything!', Lily thought to herself. With one hand, she held the book far from his rech. And with the other, she pushed at his face, trying to get him as far away as possible.

"Evans... Show me!", he shouted, frustration beginning to come to the surface.

"No!"

"Come on!"

"I said no! Stop it!"

"You stop it!"

They tumbled to the floor. James over Lily, still fighting over a book.

"Potter stop it! THIS IS SEXUAL HARASSMENT!", Lily screamed while trying to get him off her her.

"Just let me see it. Merlin stop being so bloody stubborn!", he shouted. And then he got it.

He finally snatched the manga from Lily's hand's.

Lily froze, her mind screaming:

Lily, what are you doing staying still? Snatch it back, punch him. Do something! Anything!

But she couldn't. All she could do was lay there, with him still on top of her, holding the key to her downfall.

James slowly stood up. Lily did the same. He looked at the cover, expressionless. Lily turned her face away from him. She even bear to look at him.

"I didn't know that you were into this tuff.", he said softly.

Lily turned beet red as she snatched the book from him, tears in her eyes.

She shut her eyes tightly and shouted,"Just leave me me alone!", before she pushed him off and ran out of the store.


	3. Chapter 3: The New Neighbors

**Author's note: Damn it takes so long for me to post new chapters these days. But nonetheless, I'm fulfilling my duty and hereby present the next chapter! Another thanks sbenela for another review. As for all those reading now. I hope you all enjoy the new chapter. And now you all should know the drill right now. Please review!**

* * *

"Wait Evans. Evans!", Potter shouted as Lily ran off out of embarrassment.

But she didn't listen, she just ran ahead.

She ran, as fast as her legs could carry her. So she could get away from there, from him. She dashed all the way to her house without stopping and opened the door with a bang.

"Lily?", her mother called out as she came out of the kitchen, still in her apron. All Lily did was rush past her and went upstairs to her room. She stomped inside and slammed the door behind her.

Damn it!, she thought as she threw her manga on her table, flopped down on the table and began to sob..

Lily didn't understand. What did she do wrong? Why did someone have to catch her now? After four years..She'd done so well, keeping this a secret. Why now?

I guess I shouldn't have let my guard down. Something like this was bound to happen. I should've been more careful.

It was then that heard it, the sound of a large horn. Lily knew big trucks don't come into the neighborhood like this often. That meant only one thing.

Someone was moving in.

In spite of all her sadness and confusion, Lily was still curious to see the new neighbors. Just because she was an otaku, didn't mean that she was a shut-in NEET. She liked to do normal people things and mingle with others.

So she got up, wiped her tears and walked towards the window.

She looked out to see just what she had expected, a large moving truck. Men had been taking huge boxes and pieces of furniture one by one, inside the house. While two people, a couple stood there. One of the man's arms was at his wife's waste. And they stood there looking at their new that moment they both turned around at the same time, allowing Lily to get a good look of them.

The man was tall, really tall. Somewhat lanky. He had sharp features and glasses. She saw a few patches of gray hair on a mop of black messy hair, revealing his age. The lady was still tall, up to his shoulder height. Having beautiful, curly brown hair, with matching hazel eyes. A small patch of red hair came into Lily's view. A patch she immediately recognized. It was her mother, walking up to them.

The couple smiled as they begun to converse. Lily smiled as well as she turned back and headed downstairs, to the living room. She picked up a random book from the shelves , sat down on the sofa, and began to read. She would've read the new volume she got today, except that she wasn't really in the mood for that. Reading that right now was bound to revive some bad memories.

After a while, she heard the open and close softly. she looked behind to see that her mother was back. Once she noticed Lily sitting on the sofa, her lips began to curve into a small smile. She walked up to Lily and sat down beside her.

"So..What happened today?"

Lily's ears turned red when she heard the question.

"Just a bad day."

"Do you want to talk about it?"

"No.", she said softly,"Not really."

She took Lily's hand and patted it reassuringly. She nodded and said,"Well, if that's the case, I'm gonna go ahead and make preparations for dinner. We're having a few guests over tonight.", before she stood and went into the kitchen. Lily let out a sigh. This was one of the many things she loved about her mother, the way she didn't go into a topic any further than she wanted her to.

Guests coming over, huh? Must be the new neighbors. Yes, that would the most

So she picked up the book again, and resumed reading..

"Lily! Would you mind helping me set the table?"

She ran over to the kitchen to help. Her mother handed her six plates to place on the table.

Six plates? Shouldn't there be five?, she thought as she laid them down.(Of course Petunia was out of the equation for a while. It would be another week before she came back from boarding school.)

"I heard that our guests have a son", her mother said. As though she had read Lily's mind.

"And he's your age."

Lily looked out the window,where the rain came pouring down. as the image of the couple next door crept into her mind. The woman with long brown hair, and the man with glasses and hair as messy as a bird's nest.

Hmm.. messy hair..glasses..The description fitted so well with her somehow. It was so familiar. If he just had a pair of hazel eyes..

The unsettling image of Potter cut short her train of thought.

Well. I guess they do have some sort of resemblance. And mum did say that they had a son..

Oh Lord.

It couldn't be him, right?

Her ears perked up as she heard the soft ring the doorbell.

"Lily, go open the door, would you?"

She obeyed. She walked off to the door and slowly opened it as her father stepped inside, drenched. She took his coat and closed the doorwhile he went in the direction of the kitchen.

Just as she was about to go in as well, she heard the sound of the doorbell. So she opened it again, and saw nothing but darkness and a slight gleam, probably coming from someone's glasses.

Glasses? Must be the husband.

The person took a step forward, raking a hand through his messy and wet hair. However he was a bit shorter than the man she saw this evening.

Maybe it's the son.

As he came inside she noticed more, the sharp, angular features of his face. Almost as though he were made of stone.

Hmm...He does seem pretty good looking.

But that's when she saw his face. And it was so familiar. Too familiar to be true. After all, she had seen this face just a few hours ago.

 **Oh Merlin help me**.


	4. Chapter 4: Having Potter Over For Dinner

**Author's note: Well, at least this chapter took way quicker than the others. I hope you all like this the new chapter. And please review! If you like it. Or hate it. And what you want to happen next. Type it all right there in that little box right down below!**

* * *

Oh Melin help me.., Lily thought as she stared at the person in front of her, her mouth wide open.

Why? Why does this stuff always have to happen to me? What did I do in my past life that I have such bad karma?

"P-Potter!"

"Evans! What are you doing here?!"

"What am I doing here? I LIVE HERE! More importantly, What are you doing here? Have you made up your mind about stalking me or something  
?!"

"Of course not! I wouldn't sink that low!"

Lily had to bite her tongue to hold all the curses that were bound to come out. Thay have too, if she didn't spot the couple that she'd seen this afternoon coming to stand behind him.

T-This can't be happening, can it? I mean such a nice couple couldn't possibly give off such a horrible offspring like him.

But now that she had gotten a better look of them, she could see the resemblance between them and Potter. How Potter's eyes were a mirror image of his mother's, and how his messy hair was so much like his dad's. It actually shouldn't have been a surprise that he was their son.

Apparently, even the most nice and respectable people can have awful children like him.

"Oh! Amy did say that she had a daughter. You must be Petunia!"

Lily blinked, surprised by the sudden comment.

"O-Oh. Petunia's not here at home. I'm her little sister, Lily. Lily Evans."

The lady's eyes widened on hearing the name, a glint of mischievousness sparking in her eyes.

"Lily Evans? You mean the Lily Evan? What a pleasant surprise! We've heard so much about you from James!" She took both of Lily's hands and held them in front of her.

"A-About me?" In the corner of her eye, she could see the tightening of Potter's jaw, and the clenching of his fists.

Nodding eagerly, she said,"So much! How your the prettiest girl in their year.."

She trailed off as Lily began to feel the heat spreading all over face.

P-Prettiest girl in the year. T-Their joking aren't they?

"And I can see that he wasn't joking too. You are quite the looker!"

" **Mum.** ", Potter said forcefully. She could see that he was a bit red around the ears as well. Realizing what she was saying and who she was saying it too, Potter's mother fell silent.

"Oh. Where are my manners? Please, come in."

A soft snort escaped Potter as his parents went inside to greet Lily's.

It was great that Lily had the ability change her facial expressions, from the brightest smile to the most amazing scowl. It always came in handy in situations like this. Especially where Potter is involved.

So Lily hit him with her hardest, coldest glare which was reserved just for him. And as usual, he ignored it as he followed his parents inside. Lily stared at his back, still scowling.

Pretentious brat.

"Charles! Eleanor!", she heard her mother say. "Have you and Lily already met?"

"Yes. Po- **James** studies at Hogwarts as well. We're even in the same year."

Lord, it so weird calling him by his first name.

"Ah! So you must be the famous James Potter Lily always mentions!"

Well..Not exactly mentions. **Curses** would be a more appropriate word.

"Potter.", he said with a smile. "A pleasure to meet you Mrs. Evans.", and copied the same gesture with Lily's father.

D-don't fall for it. You don't know what he's really like on the inside

They all sat at the table for dinner. But Lily didn't even touch her food. She just couldn't bring herself to.

She mentally winced as all the horrific memories of the years she's spent with him came at her her, hitting her like a rock.

It was when she was eleven years old that she had first met him, at the Sorting ceremony. One look was all it took for her to hate him. And it seemed it was the same for him.

After three years of constant bickering. it was last year that he had first asked her out. But Li;y was too bewildered that she couldn't say anything, or do anything. Well, except for turning back and running off. Leaving him there shouting,"Wait! So is that a yes or a no?"(Don't come to any conclusions just yet. She rejected him the next time she saw him in the worst way possible.)

But he didn't stop there. Of course he wouldn't. He was just too stubborn for that. Very similar too Lily in that particular category. He gave her flowers, and presents as a sign of his love. He sang songs for her during meal times, standing on the table while doing so. He gave her flying kisses towards her during Quidditch matches, just before he would dodge a bludger.(Once the bludger actually did hit him. God bless that bludger.)

Then the 'Severus incident' took place. And she finally broke. It was all because him that she now one of her best friends. Now she didn't just hate him, she despised him, with every satisfaction. Even when he tried to console her.

He had said,"Evans. About the thing that happened with Sna-"

However, that was all he could get out. Because Lily, although she was ashamed to say it, just flipped him off and walked away. Leaving a flabbergasted Potter behind.

Nevertheless, that was when things started to turn around. In other words, that was when he had stopped talking to her and finally left her alone. Good riddance.

Then again, now he was back with a vengeance. Ready to go back to ruining her life.

She gave another mental wince as she remembered today's set of events.

As if the fact that he knew my secret isn't bad enough. Now we're neighbors. Shoot. And I had really liked parents to..

Curse you past life self for whatever you did.

It was a voice that brought her back to reality.

"Well, we should on our way.", Mrs Potter declared.

Wait, their leaving? Oh lord, they are! Finally a moment of peace..

She stood there on the parch in order to send them off.

Yes. That's it. Be on your way. All the way back home.

As they finally disappeared into their house across the street. She let out a relieved sigh.

There. Finally gone.

So she sat there on her favorite acacia rocking chair, looked up at the night sky, and began to think.

To think that I could have at least enjoyed my summer holidays. Of course, he wouldn't let that happen, but to go this far so as to live right next to me? And worst of all...

He knows my secret. Ohh no.. This isn't just any he. This is Potter. A snobby arrogant, toerag. My situation couldn't have gotten any worse. He wouldn't tell anyone now, would he? I mean, what good will it do him?

No no no. This is Potter we're talking about here. He wouldn't need a reason to ruin my life. Nor would he care of what he would and wouldn't get. Knowing him, He would probably try to black mail me. Yes, that seems like the most reasonable explanation.

B-But, I won't give in. We'll just see what he can do to me. LET'S JUST SEE WHAT THAT BASTARD CAN THROW AT ME!

"Evans!"

Hmm?

"Psst, Evans!"

God. Now i've even got his voice stuck in my head. This really has gone too far, hasn't it?

"E3vans'

It was only then that she realized that the voice, it wasn't coming from her head, it was real.

"Hey Evans. Over here!"

And then she saw it. A tall figure crouching behind a few bushes.

"Potter?!"


	5. Chapter 5:Striking New Relationships

**Author's Note: Finally! Another update! I'm happy that people are actually liking this story. So I'll keep trying to update as soon as possible. I hope you like this new chapter. And be sure to review! Tell if you like it, or hated it, or what you'd like to happen next!**

* * *

"Potter?!"

I don't think I can take this anymore. First, he caught buying manga. Next, he shows up for dinner and wounds up living next door. And now, he's even sneaking out to torture me.

"Shh! Be quiet! I don't want anyone else to know I'm here!", he said, taking a step forward.

"I need to talk to you."Lily just stared at him. Wanted to talk to her? What on earth did he want to talk about?

"No." The comment came out harsher than it was supposed to.

"Please.", he asked with a hint of desperation.

So she got up from her chair, and walked down the stairs, so that she was in front of him. She crossed her arms.

"What?"

She waited for his answer. But all he did was look at her. Like this, she stood there, only to not get her reply.

"Well?"

Potter blinked. As if though he had been pulled out from a trance.

"H-huh?"

"You came here cause you wanted to talk to me right, didn't you? Well, what is it?"

"A-ah...Yes.I-I needed to talk to you"

She stayed silent as he took a deep breath.

"I-I need you to be friends with me!"

"Eh?"

Lily wasn't sure if she had heard him right. Friends? FRIENDS?! After all the horror he's put her through, he wants to be friends?!

"Well, we've ended up being neighbors, and we could probably stay that way for the rest of the summer. But it seems like both our mom are getting along rather well. So I thought it would be better for us if we became friends."

Friends? Friends my ass! He's probably hoping for a snog. It's either that or it's all just another prank. But..

Thing about it. Lily did kind of agreed with him on that point. It would make both of their lives easier if they, no **she** go go through the summer without tearing a certain person's head off.

"I suppose.", she mutters, before turning to climb the small steps back to her house.

"Wait!"

She spins around, to look at his face.

"So, we're friends, right?"

"I guess. Maybe. Y-Yeah...We're friends."

Oh yeah Lily. Just go on blubbering like an idiot. That'll keep him amused.

"G-great. Brilliant W-We're friends, huh? Wow. A-all right then."

She had too hold back giggle as he continued to stammer. It was so rare to see Potter like this. This wasn't the Potter she'd known until now. The Potter at school didn't stammer and lose his composure. The 'School potter' was an arrogant, prick who'd taken pleasure in hurting others. Maybe this 'Summer Potter' wasn't out to annoy her.

Just as her process of thinking had finally ceased. She saw that he right behind her, towering over her, bent ever so slightly so that his face was beside her ears. She could feel the gentle rhythm of his breathing on it. She looked at his hazel eyes, though the glint of his glasses as he whispered something into her ear.

"And don't worry. I'll your little secret."

Then he left. While she stood there, looking at the floor, her face red as she clenched her fists.

I-I'll kill him... I'll bloody hell kill him!

She threw the door open as she stormed inside.

'Summer Potter'? Hah!There's no ruddy 'Summer Potter'! He's just the same pompous berk he was in school!


	6. Important note!

**Hi everyone!fandomgirl2729 here! I am so so soo sorry that I wasn't able to post a new chapter in like forever.. I've really wanted to tho.. and i don't think I'm gonna be able to for a while,probably until march. I've been having a whole bunch of school work,and i have my board exams in another yeah, i don't really have time for another chapter right now (although I have written a lot) . Please understand! I will restart the fanfic in the middle of March under a new username.. (i haven't created this account yet but I will in the near future).Called Scarlex1086 (came up with this just now actually). Once again, i wanna thank all those who have kept up with me until now, and to those who have reviewed and read the doc.. i am so grateful. I hope you'll be able to read the new improved (and less cringe version) of Love Is Hard For An Italian in you all then! Bye!**


End file.
